A Long Line of Chiefs
by wren3
Summary: A "Whale Rider" ficlet. The idea for came into my head, and I couldn't find another fic about my favourite movie.


**Hi guys! I was performing this song ("Child of the Universe" by Craig Cassils) a few days ago, and was inspired to write this. Standard fanfic disclaimer applies. Hope you enjoy!**

She looked up at the doctor's office's ceiling, her feet up in the air, legs spread apart, and

grimaced. She did wish that this could be less medical. In a less sterile environment. Without the

cold, sticky ultrasound gel. Without being probed and prodded so much, especially when it

came to her more intimate regions. But on the other hand, she was also very grateful.Because

she feared this, the process of childbirth, and it was a very rational fear, as far as she was

concerned. So the presence of the obstetrician and her tools was very reassuring, especially

since she'd woken up with cramping that had gone on throughout the day.

And at least the examination didn't take too long. The doctor's hands were gentle.

" It'll be soon, very soon I think, but there seems to be no progress quite yet." Dr. Cooke

observed.

Her spirits sank.

"A false alarm."

"Afraid so. But your body is getting ready, that's a good sign."

Gloves removed, Dr. Cooke helped her to sit up.

"Thanks. I know I can't wait to get rid of this belly."

"I'll bet. Call me anytime if there's a change. If not, I liked to see you at the end of the

week. Take care, now."

"You too, thanks again."

She changed out of the hospital gown and into her long blue dress. She made her

appointment with the receptionist and then set out for the short walk back to her house.

But she found herself on Whengara's beach. She took off her sandals and held them with

one hand. With the other she held up her skirt and let the surf wash over her feet. Her toes

sank into the sand into in which she was so deeply rooted. Her arms encircled her swollen

stomach, her unborn children. She gazed far out to the sea. Her surroundings were soothing to

her, but did little to calm her mind. For her thoughts were now on the future. The weight of

expectation that would fall on her twins. The painful journey that she knew –knew all too well-

they would have to make to find their place.

_The sun is only a star, around that star we spin_

_But there are many other stars, where do we fit in?_

_ I am only a grain of sand tossed by water and wind_

_But there are many grains of sand. Where do I fit in? _

A long moment passed, before she stirred, and retook her path.

She went through the bright blue door into their bungalow. To her surprise, he was

waiting for her.

"Hi." He gave her the smile that made her weak at the knees.

"You're early."

She knew he had a meeting this afternoon about the new school he was contracted to help

build.

"Wanted to be here when you got back, since I couldn't make to the appointment. How

did it go?"

"Perfectly. The three of us are in perfect health."

His hazel eyes showed relief. Then he took her into his arms. His fingers entwined in her long

dark hair. Their lips met. And she felt that soaring she felt with this man, freed because he

grounded her, because with him she was home, in a way she'd never known before, never

expected when they were children together. Twelve year olds learning-well, sort of-the _taiaha_

in the yard of the community hall.

They pulled apart , and one of the babies kicked. She smiled, the bleaker feelings gone. They

could handle this life, these two. And they had a mother and father who would love them more

than anything. Who would teach them to see that there was beauty, that there was potential, that

there was strength in everyone.

_Child of the universe, let your spirit fly_

_You are the special one, and here's the reason why:_

_You're a child of the universe, so climb your mountains high_

_You are the chosen one to try and touch the sky_

Two days later, she was squeezing her father's hand tightly through another

overwhelming contraction.

"Where is he?" she moaned. "I swear I will never let him touch me again. Either that, or I

will kill him. Maybe I will anyway, if he doesn't show up soon. "

"He said he was on his way when I phoned him, he'll be here soon, bub." Her

grandmother said, brushing her hair back lightly.

She looked over, into her dad's eyes. He was trying his best to keep down his own worry,

she could see. Was he remembering her own birth? Funny, how the past can repeat itself.

_Except this time it'll be fine. Just fine._

Her body was then swept away by the next pain.

Her grandmother sponged her face, and her father reminded her to breathe. Then,

to her relief,

"Pai, oh Pai. I'm so sorry, I had to get a ride, our car wouldn't start."

"Piece of junk, that." Nanny Flowers snorted derisively. "But never mind. Luckily Pai

was with me, and what's important is that you're here now."

Pai had to laugh. Nanny hadn't changed, though Pai the grief from losing Koro a year earlier

still lingered.

Hemi sat down on the bed, and held her against him She closed her eyes and drew

energy and courage. She rested there, against her husband's shoulder, and together they

prepared for the beginning of an adventure, that would give them direction. That would

be the single most important endeavour of their lives together.

_Tell me what can I aim for, in a world that's quickly changing?_

_Tell me what my purpose is, where do I fit in? _

_Shall I follow a dream, or are dreams just made for children?_

_Well all of us are children now, that's where we fit in. _

Cinching her robe around her Pai stumbled in the darkness to the twins' room.

She was more exhausted, but was feeling better, the wound from the emergency surgery to

deliver the second baby, their son, was healing after six weeks. She paused in the doorway to

the nursery, melting to see that Hemi already there, comforting their daughter.

"Got you wrapped around her finger quite quickly eh,?"

"Quiet, you."

Then a small wailing came from the other crib, and Pai went to pick up Koro.

She sat down in the rocking chair, settled the pillow around her. She opened her pajama

shirt, then her bra.

"Ok, guys, dinner is served, again."

Hemi gently put Rehua into Pai's free arm. He kissed Pai on the crown of her head, then

slipped away, she could hear his footsteps to the kitchen.

The infants soon suckled hungrily. Pai let the peace suffuse her, giving herself over to the

love that was greater than she could ever have imagined. To the two tiny lives that

stretched out with limitless possibility.

_Child of the universe, let your spirit fly._

_You are the special one, and here's the reason why:_

_You're a child of the universe, so climb your mountains high _

_You are the chosen one, to try and touch the sky. _


End file.
